Shizuo Heiwajima
Shizuo Heiwajima is one of the main protagonists of the light novel and anime series Durarara!!. A violent man born with inhuman strength, he is the rival and archenemy of Izaya Orihara and is one of the two strongest men of Ikebukuro with the other being Izaya. He is also the older brother of Kasuka Heiwajima. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Crispin Freeman in the English version of the anime. History Shizuo was born to two normal parents and has a younger brother named Kasuka. One day, when he was a child, his monsterous strength first surfaced when he snapped and try to hurl a refrigerator at his little brother when he ate his last pudding, whenever Shizuo gets angry or if someone irritates him, he would break a plastic spoon or a pencil (as a child) and a cigarette (as an adult) in half and crush it under his foot and hurls a nearby object at them, but strains himself and breaks a bone in his body which ends him in the hospital everytime. However, this physical abuse made him stronger and he became adjusted to lifting heavier objects as time goes by. Shizuo was a fellow high school classmate with Izaya Orihara, Shinra Kishitani, and Tom Tanaka. As Shizuo first entered high school, he quickly became rivals with Izaya, and everyday on the streets, the two would battle and try to kill each other all the way through graduation and clear up to adulthood. Shizuo stated that there was no good reason and because he just hates him. After graduation, Shizuo tried to get a job and was fired everytime because of his short temper. Finally he became a bartender and Kasuka even gave him new outfits. However he was fired there also because he was framed by Izaya with the police. The police soon found that Shizuo was innocent and was freed. He was quickly found by Tom and was hired to work with him. From here on out, Shizuo became Tom's personal bodyguard. Plot Throughout the entire series, Shizuo works as Tom's bodyguard. Whenever he has the freetime, Shizuo would try to hunt down Izaya and the two will often battle. However, Shizuo does have some major roles in the series. His first role was when he narrated about his past, how he and Izaya became enemies, and how he became Tom's bodyguard. His second role was when a blade called Saika ''possessed most of the citizens of Ikebukuro and that they are after him so that they can contain his strength, but with the use of Celty's powers which took in the form of gloves for Shizuo to use, Shizuo took out the ''Saika controlled citizens until they where back to normal. His last major role was when Izaya phoned Shizuo to tell him that Kasuka was in danger of being killed by his hardcore obsessed fangirl's ex-boyfriend and Shizuo ironically guessed the man's coming to Izaya. Izaya then made his appearance and mockingly confessed to Shizuo on the phone that he did gave the man Kasuka's schedule so that he knows where he will be and that since Shizuo is around he would come to his aid. The two closed their phones and Shizuo ask Izaya what he is up to. Izaya told him that he is going to leave town for a while and go underground but he first wanted to settle a score between him and the city. In turn, the two rivals had one final battle. He later sends Igor and Ruri flying after they steal from him. Personality and Traits Shizuo has a very short temper and can get angry very easily. Whenever someone is near him and says or does something that irritates him, he would throw something at them and knocks them out. However, Shizuo never beat up women and whenever he is annoyed by their consent talking, he just calmly walks away. In truth, Shizuo really hates violence, and he is the source of violence itself. Shizuo wishes that he never had this strength and that his body has a mind of it's own and that it easily responds to his deep, raging anger. Nevertheless, Shizuo loves his younger brother Kasuka and was even concerned about his well being when Izaya phoned him on his cellphone to tell him that Kasuka was in danger of being killed by his fan's ex-boyfriend. He hates Izaya with passion and that over the years he wanted to catch and possibly kill him because he is sick and tired of Izaya framing him for wrongs he hasn't done and for being the bane of his existence. Appearance Shizuo was born with dark brown hair which he dyed blonde when he was a teenager. When he was attending Raira High School, he wore his formal uniform which includes a white dress shirt, a tie, and matching blue academy jacket and pants. When he was working as a bartender he wore a white shirt with a black vest, black pants, black dress shoes, and a black bow. When working as Tom's bodyguard, he wore the same outfit and he even wore dark blue sunglasses which he takes off when he is fighting. He is very tall and muscularly lean and he is seen smoking a cigarette most of the time. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Shizuo is greatly known to be the city's most strongest man. His strength first surfaced when he was a young child. His special abilities is parkour because of his years of battling Izaya who also masters parkour. He can lift objects that weighs around 25,000 lbs in average such as trucks or cars. Improbable Weapon Proficiency: He uses objects near him such as trash cans, street lights, street signs, coke machines, etc. as defensive weapons against Izaya's blade attacks or he uses them as long ranged offensive weapons. Pain Suppression: After years of his body being adjusted to the abuse, his body can take on any physical abuse that no mere human can survive such as being shot several times, getting hit in head by a baseball bat, getting hit by a truck which sends him flying about 20 feet in the air, and getting his hand stabbed by a pen which hardly has any affect on him whatsoever. Gallery Images Shizuo Heiwajima2.jpg|Shizuo facing Izaya ShizuoHeiwajima.png Adult Shizuo.jpg 936.png|Shizuo in Divine Gate 937.png Durarara!! E07 08m 23s.jpg Trivia *His name is ironic. Heiwa (平和) means "Peace/Harmony" while Jima (島) means "Island", leading his last name to translate to "Peaceful Island". Shizu (静) means "Quiet" and "o" (雄) means "Hero/Masculine/Leader", leading his first name to translate to "Quiet Hero". However, this may be a reference to the fact that Shizuo does not actually like violence, despite engaging in it on a daily basis. *Shizuo shares his birthday with Hiroshi Kamiya who is the Japanese voice actor of Shizuo's rival Izaya Orihara. **Ironically, Daisuke Ono and Hiroshi Kamiya are best friends in real life. *Shizuo has a few similarities to Guts. Both are humans who are perfectly normal apart from their inhuman strength, and are greatly feared and dreaded in their respective worlds as a result. Additionally, both have an archenemy who is in many ways the polar opposite of them (Izaya Orihara and Griffith, respectively). *His hobby is basking in the sun. Foods he likes: Milk, all dairy products, desserts/sweet things in general Foods he dislikes: Anything that's bitter, beer (his preferences are like a kid's as far as taste's concerned) favourite quote: "I hate violence" Despite his quiet nature in his normal daily life, Shizuo can turn into a very loud type while fighting Izaya due to his hot blood. *Shizuo has a tendency to break whatever he is holding when he loses his temper. *In the present storyline, Shizuo becomes enraged and usually breaks his cigarette in half and then steps it out, while in his childhood, he is seen doing the same thing to a lollipop, pencil, and plastic spoon. *Shizuo is very tolerant to pain even to the point where he got stabbed in the hand with a pen and showed no signs of being in pain at all. *Shizuo apparently has some sort of vocal tic as he is often heard chanting "kill, kill, kill" when riding with Celty or walking down the street. *According to Tom, the reasons Shizuo has never been arrested for all the destruction he caused during his rampages are: #The people he beat up are usually the ones who can't or won't go to the police (ex. gangsters) #His boss has been paying for the damages #The destruction he caused is too ridiculous and humanly impossible (in other words, a judge probably will have a hard time believing that a young man has ripped a light pole up from the ground and bent it in half with his bare hands). *It is revealed that he knew Anri's mother, Sayaka Sonohara, as a child. She always offered him some milk from her shop in order to let him grow stronger since he always hurt himself. Later when he tried to chase away people harassing her in her shop, he overdid it and injured her (as well as the culprits) and damaged her shop. It is hinted in the anime he never dared stop by her shop again or left before she sees him. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protectors Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Dimwits Category:Dreaded Category:Berserkers Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Nemesis Category:Extremists Category:Nurturer Category:Insecure Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Chaste Category:Siblings Category:Tricksters Category:Sophisticated Category:Falsely Accused Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Merciful Category:Stalkers Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Scapegoat Category:Lethal